


Not My Enemies Ever Invade Me

by WesAndrewPitts



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU (Comics), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bowling AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesAndrewPitts/pseuds/WesAndrewPitts
Summary: Backstory: I was bored during quarantine and thought writing a fanfic would be fun. But as I am bad with decision making, I let Twitter decide for me. The results were a Marvel/DC college AU. Obviously I took it into my own direction, so I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction!





	Not My Enemies Ever Invade Me

John took a long drag from his cigarette.

Nowadays smoking was about the only thing that would calm his nerves. The only unfortunate part about it, besides the massive health risk (life was too short to worry about little things like that), was the fact that he always had to go behind everyone’s backs to do it.

John now spent most of his free time pressed up against the wall of the back of the school.

“John Constantine.” Said a stern voice from behind him. John’s heart stoped as the cigarette fell from his mouth.

“Bollocks.” John mumbled under his breath. John slowly turned around to see a freckled grin as his face quickly turned red as the man’s hair he was staring at.

“Damn it Wally,” John growled, pressing his hand against his chest. “You almost gave me a bloody heart attack.”

“Maybe if you laid off of these...” Wally teased, shaking a pack of cigarettes in front of John’s face.

“Give me those.” John snapped, swiping the pack from Wally’s hand. “How’d you even get these from me?”

“Fast hands.” Wally grinned.

John rolled his eyes as he pulled out another cigarette.

Besides for being known as the county’s fastest sprinter, Wally West was also known to be pretty decent at pickpocketing.

“I don’t suppose that you care all the way back here just to tell the the dangers of smoking.” John said as he lit his cigarette, “What do you want?”

“I need help.” Wally said leaning next to John against the wall.

“You have made that abundantly clear since the moment I met you.” Said John.

“Seriously.” Wally said, playfully hitting John on the shoulder.

John rolled his eyes, something he did far too often around Wally. “Alright what is it?”

“Okay so,” Wally began, “I know this is probably gonna sound a little weird, especially coming from me of all people, so hear me out...”

“You know for the fastest man I know, you really are the slowest talker.” snarled John as he mockingly glared at his watch.

“Right sorry. I’ll get on with it.” Wally went on, “But first some backstory.”

John rolled his eyes. He wanted to be pretty much anywhere else, talking to anyone else.

“Just curious,” Wally continued, “So what do you know about the rival school?”

“What rival school?” John asked, “You mean that Marble Academy place?”

“Marvel.” Wally corrected. “Not much.” John continued, “Well besides that one twat who goes there. Strange I think was his name.”

“Oh you’re talking about Stephen? I know him. We bowl against each other all the time.” Wally said, “How do you know him?”

“I met him when I was playing Dungeons and Dragons with some of my mates.” John said, “Real stuck up douche.”

“So anyways, now back to my thing.” Wally continued, “I’m not really sure how it happened, but a while ago Kara somehow roped me and Hal into playing bowling with her. We always go up against guys from Marvel, ya know? Try to see which team can get the higher points. Surprisingly a lot of fun.”

John stared at Wally in absolute confusion.

“Right....” John asked puzzled, “And what does any of this have to do with me?”

“Yeah, so a team requires at least four members,” Wally said with a forced grin on his face, “And Hal’s feeling a little out of it today so I was thinking....”

John stared at Wally with a stunned look on his face before bursting out in laughter.

“You seriously want _me_ to go _bowling_? With you idiots?” John chucked, wiping a tear from his eye, “Best laugh I’ve had all day. Thanks for that.”  
“Come on John,” Wally said, “It’ll just be for the one night.”

“Find someone else.” John said, beginning to walk away, “Because there’s no way in hell I’ll ever join your little team.”

Stephen would always come down to the auditorium to meditate, it was the only place quiet enough to do it.

Most days anyways.

Sometimes one of the theater kids, Loki, would be down there, reciting his lines for their next big role.

Stephen could usually ignore him, but when Loki got tired of practicing lines, he did what he had become pretty well known for at this point: Causing mischief to the unfortunate soul in his nearest proximity.

“What _are_ you doing Strange?” Stephen kept his eyes closed.

”It’s called meditation Loki.” Strange said while trying to keep his focus, “You should try it some time. It’d calm that thing of yours you call a mind.”

Loki made puppy dog eyes and raised their and to his head and said in an overly dramatic voice, “Oh Strange. Why must you hurt me so? For what have I ever done to you?” He then dropped his hand to his waste and changed his expression to a wide grin. “But in all seriousness, you do look like quite the idiot.”

Stephen finally gave up on his meditation and looked Loki dead in the face.

“Don’t you have anyone better to annoy?” Stephen said, “Like that brother of yours?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “ _Adopted_ brother.” He corrected, “And that pompous jock is far too busy preparing for that big game of his.” Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t worry.” Loki said, grin growing from ear to ear, “I’ve planned quite the Homecoming surprise for him.”

“Leave me out of your petty schemes Loki.” Stephen said, “I don’t want any part of it.”  
Stephen’s phone buzzed. He sighed, pulled it out of his pocket and checked the message.

_Tony Stark (Do Not Answer): hey u there?_

As much as Stephen hated conversing with Tony, who he always saw as nothing more than an egotistical brat, literally anyone would be better to be talking with than the everlasting headache that was Loki Laufeyson, so Stephen typed out a quick message and hit ‘send’.

_What do you want?_

Stephen realized how rude he must have sounded, but seeing as to who he was taking to, he could’ve cared less.

Less than a minute later a message popped up.

_Jan wanted me to make sure you were still up for tonight._

Stephen rolled his eyes. A while ago Janet van Dyne had somehow pulled him into bowling with her and her friends. At this point he just saw it as a way to pass the time when he wasn’t playing DnD with friends or working his internship at the hospital. So really just his Wednesday nights.

Stephen sent a thumps up emoji to conform the plan. Stephen sighed.

In remembering the plan to bowl tonight, he had also remembered he had agreed to meet up with an old friend to grab some coffee.

He groaned. He had really not been looking forward to this.

Stephen groaned as he stood up, getting out of the meditating position he had been in for over an hour now was uncomfortable.

Loki blew him a kiss on his way out, to which Stephen returned the gesture with a finger.

“What fresh hell have you dragged me into now Jim Corrigan?” John asked as he took in his surroundings.

The bubble shaped lights that hung from the ceiling were reflected in the freshly mopped floors. The walls were decorated with acid artwork, with colors mixing and spinning in ways that boggled the mind. Groups of friends sat around on tables scattered around the room, their combined talking and laughter becoming jumbled.

“Welcome to the Astral Plane John Constantine.” Jim said, setting his elbow on John’s shoulder. “Best coffee shop in town.”

“And what types of liquor do they have?” John asked.

Jim looked at John strangely. “Umm... none?”

“Then why am I here?” John asked.

“I’m trying to get you out of the house.” Jim said,

“Ever since you and Zatanna broke up you’ve been a real bummer. More than usual I mean.”

John looked at Jim unamused.

“You’ve been cooped up in the apartment for weeks, doing weird drugs, drinking more, playing loud music, and reading much more than usual.” Jim said, “What’s up with that by the way?”

“I find reading up on the occult to be quite relaxing.” John responded. “It’s not healthy.” Jim said with a worried look in his eye.

“Why the bloody hell do you care?” John said, now getting angry.

“Because you’re my friend John. And believe it or not I care about you.” Said Jim, placing a hand on John’s shoulder. “This place helps me get my mind off of things. Hoped it’d do the same for you.” John swatted Jim’s hand off of him.  
“If I wanted your help I would have asked.” John said sternly, “Just because we are roommates doesn’t mean you get to nose into my personal life. And it certainly doesn’t make you my friend.”  
John could see the guilt in Jim’s face but he ignored it and began to storm off when he collided with a customer, falling to the floor

“Watch where you’re going you dunce.” Said the customer, which made John’s blood begin to boil.

“Oi, watch who you’re taking to.” John said, now realizing his shirt was now stained with coffee.

When John looked up to see who he had rammed into he became even more enraged.

“Well well, if it isn’t Stephen Strange.” John sneered, “I know we didn’t get off the right foot the first time, but I think spilling your latte over me is a bit extreme.”

“John Constantine.” Stephen said beginning to stand up. “I see you’re still the pompous ass you were the last time we met.”

“Well at least I’m not a stuck up jackass like you are.” John said getting to his feet.

“You wanna go?” Stephen asked, cracking his knuckles.

“Always.” John said as he got into a fighting position.

“Hey can you two quiet it down?” Jim asked, stepping up from behind John. “You’re making a scene.”

But before Jim could say anything else Stephen landed a punch on John’s nose.

“Hey!” Jim shouted, getting in between the two, “Everybody calm down.”

“You know you’re right? I don’t have to waste my time with this.” Stephen said as he took a deep breath and began to walk off. “I’m supposed to be on my way to the bowling alley anyways.”

“Yeah you better run!” John said, clenching his now bleeding nose.

“You okay John?” Jim asked, concerned. “I’ll be okay when I get back at that little arse.” John said, wiping the blood from his face.  
“Hey,” Said Jim sternly, “No more fighting.” John was silent for a moment before his face lit up.

“Don’t worry.” John said, pulling out his phone from his coat and beginning to dial it, “I have a plan that doesn’t involve any fisticuffs. Well hopefully anyways.”

“What are you talking about and who are you calling?” Jim asked.

John placed a finger to his lip in a shushing manner as he held the phone up to his ear.

“Hey Wally,” John said when the phone was answered, “You still need a fourth member for tonight?”


End file.
